Ominous Touch
by Broken Angel01
Summary: Noctis had long ago grown accustomed to the fact that Prompto wasn't really a personal space kind of guy, but even the blond had his limits...


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XV, which is owned by Square Enix.

 **A/N: I am back with that other story from Noct's POV that I promised you all I would write! If you did not fully watch the scene at the caravan where your experience is tallied during the night that you're traveling with Ardyn, I would highly suggest finding it on Youtube and doing so before you read this fic. Pretty obvious where this story takes place in the game, (chapter four) so nothing to explain there. Next up I'll write that story from Prompto's POV I mentioned in my author notes for _Nocturnal Confession_ as soon as I have a chance, though I warn you all it will probably be a while before I do, since I have a month of vacation coming up. Chances are you won't see any fics from me during that time, but don't worry, I will definitely be back! And speaking of _Nocturnal Confession_ , thank you to those of you who took a few moments out of your day to send me a review. Always puts a smile on my face! I hope you all like this fic. Let me know!  
**

Ominous Touch

It was a gorgeous night out, the familiar sounds of the outpost echoing across the valley towards the Disk of Cauthless looming in the distance, and leaning against the wall of the item shop with his arms crossed over his chest, the spotlights giving his handsome face a menacing glow, the crown prince of the Lucis kingdom glared at the travelers passing by on their way to the weapons van or the food stands, his fingers twitching with the urge to summon his sword. Whether it was his tense posture or the dangerous look in his sapphire eyes that had caught their attention, he wasn't quite sure and frankly didn't give a crap, but for whatever reason all of the bodies hurrying past were quick to give him a wide birth, as if they thought he might cut them to pieces if they so much as looked at him the wrong way.

Though the evening breeze was warm and the air was filled with the sound of laughter and friends calling out to one another across the pavement, Noctis wasn't feeling particularly inclined to join in on the fun, hence the reason why everybody coming in or out of the door to the item shop on his right weren't exactly shy about sending him startled looks before scurrying on their way.

Not that he cared, especially not after the incident in front of the caravan earlier that evening.

 _I should've moved faster, been quicker to react..._

He knew it was pointless to blame himself, since there was no way he could have anticipated the other man's bizarre actions, but even so, he couldn't help feeling as if he was partly at fault. A quick warp strike to the throat would have solved the problem, even if that might have made things a tad bit messy later on.

 _How the hell could I have let him get away with something like that?_

Inside the item shop, Noctis could see Gladiolus picking up a few thing for Ignis, who was taking care of their supplies back at the caravan, but despite the big man's reassuring presence close by, his skin still itched with the urge to hurt something, preferably a certain _someone_ , if it could be arranged. At this point, even a daemon or two would suffice, but leaving the outpost on his own at such a late hour, especially without the man who was the victim of the chancellor's latest stunt, was completely out of the question.

As a result, he had no choice but to stand there glaring at the Regalia hard enough to burn a hole through the vehicle's latest coat of paint, the car's dark windows only emphasizing the fact that he was stuck where he was, restlessly moving about the Cauthess Coernix Station with nothing to do and nobody to take his anger out on. The Regalia was parked in front of the gas pump just across from the item shop, but thanks to their newest traveling companion and the daemons roaming about just beyond the boundaries of the outpost, the car was sitting idle every bit as much as he was. Needless to say, he was positively seething with rage, and it was all thanks to that creepy bastard, Ardyn Izunia.

After the unpleasant incident in front of the caravan, Ardyn had rambled on with a flourish about enjoying the nocturnal view of the Disk of Cauthess before wandering off to do whatever the hell he did in his spare time, and realizing all of a sudden that he hadn't seen the man since, Noctis immediately suspected the chancellor was sneaking around just outside the boundaries of the outpost, no doubt watching them with that disturbing aura of hunger and superiority hovering in the air around him.

The asshole was probably close by, lurking just out of range of the spotlights, his slightly psychotic gaze leering at them in the darkness, and while Noctis had no choice but to go along with the other man's schemes for now, that didn't mean he trusted the chancellor. Hell no, not even close. And after what happened at the caravan, he trusted the man even less.

 _It just...came out of nowhere..._

Though he was sure neither Ignis nor Gladiolus had been impressed by Ardyn's unwanted attention towards Prompto, both men had done a better job of hiding their emotions than he had. Unlike him, who had jerked back slightly in surprise, the two older men had remained passive, their faces expressionless as the chancellor's hand slipped away again, leaving their blond companion to nervously shift around in his seat, as if he too couldn't figure out just exactly what had happened.

 _There was no warning. None at all._

The confused and slightly fearful look on Prompto's pale face as he had glanced uncertainly at Gladio, the blond's bright blue eyes desperately seeking reassurance, had caused something inside of Noctis to snap, and recognizing the fact that he had reacted too late, effectively failing his best friend, he had felt a spark of anger so powerful for Ardyn it had taken every ounce of willpower he possessed not to summon his sword and take the man's head off with it.

The worst part about the whole incident was the fact that even after Ardyn's unacceptable behaviour, Prompto had continued to ramble on as if nothing had happened, obviously not wanting to cause any problems for the group. It had been painful to witness, and sitting there staring at the blond, whose false smile and light quips were more than he could handle, his blood had begun to boil with a flow of hatred for the chancellor that he had never before experienced for any other individual in his whole life. It was then that his brain had finally caught up with the situation, and recognizing the obvious violation of personal space that he had been unable to prevent, he had quickly lost his temper, the sudden tightness in his chest thankfully preventing him from letting out a string of colourful curses at the chancellor that Ignis most likely would've scolded him for later.

 _Not that it would've mattered. Nothing seems to faze that bastard in the slightest..._

Unable to stand looking at the flamboyant man's stupid face anymore, that pompous expression and pretentious attitude testing his patience, he had quickly left the table to clear his head and cool off a bit, leaving Gladio to follow after him with a list of supplies that Ignis had somehow managed to conveniently produce out of nowhere. Noctis could tell his advisor didn't trust him not to do anything he would most likely regret later on, thus the reason why the bespectacled man had assigned Gladio to babysit him. On any other occasion that might have annoyed him, but at the moment that was the least of his worries. Right now, the only thing he cared about was his golden-haired friend, whose willingness to allow others into his space had been grossly taken advantage of.

 _If he touched you..._

It was after he had vacated his seat, which had effectively ended the conversation, that Ardyn had informed the group he was going to enjoy the view for a little while before turning in for the night, despite insisting earlier that he wasn't really one for the outdoors. Refusing to dignify that idiotic statement with a reply, Noctis had stormed off in a murderous rage, leaving Gladio to follow after him in dutiful silence.

Prompto had remained at the table, the blond's head bowed as he proceeded to gaze self-consciously at the hands that were nervously twisted together in his lap, and though Noctis hated the thought of leaving his best friend behind, even just for a moment, he knew Ignis would look after the blond, giving him the time he needed to sort out the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him. If nothing else, he trusted his advisor without any reservations, even if he didn't trust Ardyn, and he knew Prompto was safe in the bespectacled man's more than capable hands, especially since the chancellor had made it clear he had no interest in sticking around now that the conversation was over.

 _Even if I'd just grabbed that creep's arm or shoved his hand away. Something. Anything...  
_

The only thing still bothering him about the way he had stalked off in a blinding rage was the look he had seen on Prompto's face just before leaving. At that point, the blond had finally snapped his mouth shut, and looking visibly upset, the skilled marksman had proceeded to withdraw inside himself, his expression indicating that he was fairly certain he had done something wrong. Prompto's defensive posture and inability to meet his eyes had almost made him turn back, but knowing that wouldn't have been a good idea, he had continued on his way without sparing the blond a glance. Right now, he needed to blow off some steam and give Prompto a little time to sort out his own feelings, which was something the other man needed to do. It simply wasn't fair to the blond for him to rant and rave about the incident, possibly upsetting his friend further. What he needed was to stay calm, allowing himself to become the pillar of strength Prompto needed. More than anything the blond required his support and reassurance, and that wasn't something he could focus on when he was still fuming over the chancellor's inability to respect the personal space of others.

 _Nobody touches my Crownsguard like that, or my friends. Not unless they want a royal ass-kicking. And since these guys are both my Crownsguard_ and _my friends, that's a double ass-kicking for the chancellor._

Despite having followed him under the pretense of buying supplies, Gladio hadn't made any attempts to start up a conversation, which he was grateful for. Instead, the big man had merely placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as a way of offering his support before telling him to wait outside. Clearly, the man who acted as his shield understood exactly how he felt and would have been more than happy to give Ardyn the thrashing he deserved, but that firm hand had also indicated they were unfortunately going to have to play along for a while, even if they both despised the thought of allowing the chancellor to get away with tormenting Prompto, who hadn't deserved to be treated with such blatant disrespect. Noctis had grudgingly agreed before making himself comfortable against the wall of the item shop, a sharp nod the only coherent answer he could give, and that was where he now stood, glaring suspiciously at the shadows stretching across the pavement, the haunting darkness reminding him that Ardyn could be anywhere, the man's ambiguous gaze watching them from a distance.

 _He's probably enjoying this, the bastard._

Noctis hadn't missed the meaningful glance between Ignis and Gladio just before he had stomped away from the caravan, and knowing the two older men also suspected Ardyn was spying on their group, he was even more thankful that neither his shield nor his advisor had tried to reprimand him for his lack of control. That was the last thing he needed right now, and letting out a deep sigh, his sapphire eye straying towards the road, he proceeded to glare at the pavement, the breathtaking view of the Disk of Cauthess having lost its appeal since their decision to join up with the chancellor.

Wherever Ardyn was, the man probably had a decent vantage point, and no doubt the son of a bitch was enjoying every second of their discomfort. Maybe he was lounging against the wall behind the item shop or crouching like a creepy stalker behind the food stands. Or maybe the asshole was lurking behind the weapons van, his predatory gaze watching the trailer. Noctis could just picture those greedy eyes and that voracious smile leering at the vulnerable blond that had captured the older man's attention earlier, and since Prompto was sitting right out in the open, it made the blond an easy target for the chancellor's unwanted attention.

 _Oh, hell no. No way. Not on my watch._

The unwanted thoughts invading his head startled him so badly he was unable to prevent a soft gasp from escaping his mouth, and realizing there was a very good chance that Ardyn was still harbouring an unhealthy interest in Prompto, the terrible reality of the situation hitting him with the force of a tsunami, he straightened up so fast the back of his head hit the wall of the item shop, causing his vision to blur. Letting out a groan, he jerked away from the wall, a hand coming up to rub at the back of his dark head, and glancing frantically towards the tables that were set up right outside the caravan, he froze, a flash of panic that was so powerful it almost sent him to his knees rendering him temporarily incapable of movement or speech.

The seat where Prompto had been sitting about twenty minutes ago was now empty, and stumbling towards the car, Noctis quickly scanned the area, his sapphire eyes desperately searching for a familiar golden head. Time seemed to come to a standstill, and for one heart-stopping moment he was convinced that Ardyn had done something terrible to his friend right under his very nose. Did the man tie Prompto up and throw him in the trunk of his car before driving off? And if so, why?

 _I don't get it. Why does he seem so interested in Prompto? To a high ranking official like the chancellor of Niflheim, people with no notable distinction are of no importance. Prompto's just a regular citizen like everyone else from the empire or the Lucis kingdom. Expendable as far as that idiot's concerned. What the hell kind of use would Ardyn have for someone like Prompto?_

Unfortunately, he didn't have an answer for that question, and just as he decided he was going to tear the entire outpost apart if that's what it took to find his friend, he spotted a flash of blond near the food stands, that golden head in a sea of darkness effectively capturing his attention. Upon closer inspection, he felt a wave of relief wash over him, his eyes having confirmed that the fair-haired young man sitting at one of the tables was indeed Prompto, and realizing his hands were trembling, he took a deep breath to calm himself and slumped against the Regalia, the adrenaline flowing through his veins sending an unpleasant chill down his spine. The thought of losing Prompto was enough to immediately cool the blistering rage flickering around the edges of his heart, and making his way back to the item shop on unsteady legs, he stuck his head around the door and said as calmly as he could, "Hey, I'm heading back."

Gladio was leaning leisurely against the counter, having struck up a conversation with two hunters who appeared to be traveling together, and taking in his pale skin and shaky appearance, the big man gave him a searching look and said gruffly, "I'll just finish up here and see you back at the caravan then. Tell Iggy I'll be along in a bit."

Noctis nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and ignoring the two hunters, who were watching him curiously, he quickly made his escape and proceeded to head in the direction of the food stands. As he passed by the caravan, he spotted Ignis leaning against the trailer, the older man's arms crossed over his chest as he faithfully watched over Prompto from a distance, and giving his advisor a grateful smile, along with a thumb jerked towards the item shop to indicate where Gladio was, Ignis acknowledged the greeting with a simple nod before turning and disappearing through the door of the caravan. No doubt the bespectacled man was setting up their lodgings for the night, and continuing on his way, his sapphire eyes trained on the blond who hadn't yet noticed him approaching, he hurried across the pavement, the smell of deep fried food invading his nostrils.

Ignis had obviously taken his sudden appearance as a sign that he had calmed down enough to speak with Prompto on the matter involving Ardyn, and out of respect for their friendship, the older man had immediately made himself scare to give them some privacy, just as Gladio had done by choosing to hang out at the item shop for a little while longer. The big man hadn't made any attempt whatsoever to hide the fact that he was taking his time about it, and that was just fine with Noctis. He was grateful to both of them, and unable to suppress his emotions, he suddenly felt a fondness for his shield and advisor that almost overwhelmed him. Having left Prompto in his care, he knew they expected him to erase the uncertainty that was written all over the blond's face, but whether or not he would be successful in doing so was another matter entirely.

 _He always tries to see the good in everyone. Always giving them the benefit of the doubt. Maybe that's what Ardyn sees in him..._

It was a disturbing thought, and while he knew Prompto could look after himself, that didn't mean he couldn't offer a comforting shoulder to lean on once in a while. And it also meant he had every right to punish any man who tried to break his friend's trust, which was exactly what the chancellor had done.

 _And I'll make sure the bastard pays for it, one way or another._

Comforted by the thought of revenge, Noctis calmly approached the food stands, and making his way over to the square tables situated at the far end of the pavement, his sapphire eyes carefully scanning the area for any sign of Ardyn, he boldly ignored the vendors calling out to him, his expression no doubt indicating he was on a mission. Though Noctis could tell Prompto had spotted him, the blond didn't look up as he came to a stop next to his friend's seat, but he wasn't about to complain. Though the lack of a response wasn't exactly encouraging, the other man's behaviour didn't faze him in the slightest.

And it sure as hell wasn't going to stop him from saying what he wanted to say.

 _Somehow I just have to get him talking..._

Satisfied they were alone, other than the food vendors and a group of diners sitting at one of the round tables at the other end closest to the caravan, he ignored the plastic chairs completely and casually hopped onto the table itself, his legs dangling over the edge and his arms resting on his thighs. Prompto was sitting in the chair by his knee, and leaning back on his hands, the red sole of his left boot propping itself on the arm of his friend's seat, he said mildly, "Hey."

"Hey, buddy," Prompto replied, smiling briefly at the offhand greeting before turning back to the phone that was clutched a lot tighter than was strictly necessary in both of his hands. "What's up?"

Noctis shrugged, and scratching absently at his chest, he said in a neutral tone, "Nothing. Just bored."

"Is that all I am to you?" Prompto joked, though the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Your source of entertainment?"

"More like the other way around."

"Not my fault you're so photogenic," the blond teased, nudging him playfully in the knee.

"One of these days you're gonna get me killed. I'm gonna fall off a cliff, or drown, or get eaten by a starving pack of wild beasts. All for the sake of your perfect shot."

"Na, man," Prompto replied, shaking his head. "I'd totally come and rescue you."

Noctis raised his eyebrows, and kicking the blond lightly in the hip with his boot, he said sarcastically, "Gee, thanks. I feel so much better now."

 _You would, too. Dork._

"Should I be insulted?" Prompto quipped, pretending to look offended before turning back to his phone.

Noctis laughed softly, and shaking his head, he murmured, "The things I do for you..."

 _Things I'd never do for anyone else._

Normally Prompto would have flushed at such a compliment, but not this time. In fact, Noctis wasn't even sure if his friend had heard him or not, since the blond was staring at his phone in such a way that suggested he wasn't even seeing whatever was on the screen. Not only that, Prompto's face looked unusually pale, the freckles traveling across the bridge of his nose standing out more prominently than usual. As an unsettling silence fell between them, Noctis frowned, uncertain of how to proceed. Luckily, the natural warmth and ease of their friendship still simmered beneath the quiet atmosphere threatening to swallow them whole, and thankfully Prompto hadn't hesitated to reach out to him, despite the blond's most recent experience with human contact.

 _It's not you. It's Ardyn. That's why he's not talking._

Noctis had never been bothered by the fact that Prompto wasn't really a personal space kind of guy, even from the very first moment the blond had finally worked up the courage to speak to him in high school, but in this case he found it disturbing. Not because of Prompto, but because he had suddenly grown painfully aware of how much easier it was to take advantage of someone who didn't have qualms about human contact. To him, an arm thrown over his shoulders or a golden head resting against his arm was nothing out of the ordinary. It was as natural as breathing, and thus it wasn't something he ever really thought about. If the blond wanted to get close to him, he was always cool with that, but it worked for them because Prompto could reach out to him with complete trust, always knowing that the prince of Lucis would never take advantage of his vulnerability.

But unfortunately not everyone was like him, as Ardyn had proved earlier, and no doubt the experience had come as a shock to Prompto. After joining the Crownsguard, the blond had grown used to friendly hands on his shoulders and playful arms wrapped around his slender body, those warm gestures washing away the memories of a lonely childhood. To have someone like the chancellor shatter the other man's trust and make him question the motives of all those around him would have toppled the blond's world with devastating impact, and right now that was the last thing Prompto needed, since the skilled marksman was already self-conscious enough as it was. Noctis knew damn well that those fond gestures his friend valued didn't just come from him, which had mostly been the case before Prompto joined the Crownsguard, but also from others who had accepted the blond after the four of them had left Insomnia. Since the start of their journey from the crown city, Prompto's confidence and eagerness to reach out to others in a way he had never been able to do before had begun to blossom, but that didn't mean the blond was invincible. With just a single touch, Ardyn had tried to destroy all of the good in Prompto's world, forcing the blond to revert back to a state of uncertainty and self-hate.

 _He's too trusting sometimes, but no matter how much I let it bug me, it's one of the things I love about him the most. Ardyn was trying his damnedest to take that away from Prompto, but I'm sure as hell not gonna let that happen. I'll keep rebuilding that trust no matter how many times I have to if that's what it takes to make him feel worthwhile...  
_

Leaning over Prompto's shoulder, Noctis quickly discovered his friend was playing King's Knight, but it was only too obvious the blond's heart just wasn't in it. Despite his earlier smile, there was a shadow lurking in the depths of Prompto's normally sparkling blue eyes, and the blond's shoulders were tense, his posture rigid and unnatural as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

As they continued to sit there in silence, he was quick to notice the way Prompto would occasionally glance nervously at the surrounding area, the blond's blue gaze darting from side to side as if he was expecting to catch something terrible watching him in the darkness. It was unnerving, and tensing as well, every nerve in his body on edge, Noctis placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, the warmth of his reassuring touch immediately having an effect on the blond's demeanor.

No words were needed, and refusing to avert his gaze, Noctis watched without comment as the phone suddenly dropped from Prompto's trembling hands, the device landing in the blond's lap. At this point, Prompto was shaking, his lips trembling and his eyes shining too brightly in the darkness, and resting his elbows on his knees, the blond proceeded to lean forward and bury his face in his hands, the breath he had been holding exploding out of his body in a rush of painful emotions. It was a heartbreaking sound, like the blond was choking on his own distress, and quickly moving his hand, Noctis let his palm rest between his friend's shoulder blades, allowing his soothing touch to ease the tension in the other man's taunt muscles.

 _I'm not playing your games forever, Ardyn. One day when I finally get the chance, I'll kill you for this._

After a while, Prompto seemed to gain control of himself, and without looking at him, the blond slowly straightened up and proceeded to stare quietly at the mesmerizing view of the Disk of Cauthess without really seeing it, the skilled marksman's troubled thoughts focusing on something else entirely. Ardyn, most likely. In the harsh glow of the spotlights, Prompto's handsome face was hard to read, and the blond's blue gaze was smoldering with a heated look that Noctis wasn't quite able to identify. Though his friend's silence was unsettling, he didn't pull away, and keeping his hand on the blond's back, he said quietly, "Did he touch you?"

It all happened so fast, he hadn't been able to tell if Ardyn's fingers had actually made contact with Prompto's skin or not, and letting out a soft sigh, the blond slowly leaned into his side and said dully, "Came pretty close, but no. He didn't actually touch me. I managed to pull away in time before he could."

Noctis nodded, and gazing fondly at the golden head resting against the side of his rib cage, he said simply, "Good. He should count himself lucky then."

Prompto shivered slightly against him, the blond's trembling body unable to absorb the heat rising from the pavement, and hesitantly lifting his head, the skilled marksman said without any emotion, "What do you mean?"

Noctis hated the lifeless look in his friend's normally playful eyes, which only moments ago had brimmed with painful emotion. At the mention of Ardyn's touch, the blond had immediately rearranged his facial features into a blank expression, and motioning for Prompto to move closer for warmth, he said coldly, "If he had, there's no way in hell I could be held responsible for my actions."

"N-Noct?"

"This close," Noctis replied, his tone dangerously calm as he held up his hand in front of his friend's face, the distance between his fingers barely visible. "This close to losing his head."

Prompto flushed, his expression growing more animated as the colour returned to cheeks, and pulling back slightly, the blond quickly looked away from him and stammered, "S-sorry, I-"

"What the hell are you apologizing for?" Noctis shot back, his tone growing harsh as the emotions that had been steadily building inside his chest finally exploded in a burst of concern for his friend. "Nobody touches you unless you want them to, do you hear me? Nobody. Not Ignis, or Gladio, or Iris, or Cindy, or Cor, or even me, your damn prince. And that goes for that bastard Ardyn, too. _Nobody_ has the right to touch you unless you choose to let them. Apologize again and I'll knock you out."

Prompto stared at him, clearly at a loss for words, and lips once again beginning to tremble, the blond said in a voice that was barely above a whisper, "I just...I didn't..."

"I know," Noctis interrupted, immediately softening his tone as he sat back to give the blond some space. "You don't wanna cause any problems for me. I get that, but...look, just...you shouldn't have to put up with that kind of crap, especially not for my sake."

 _I'm not worth that much. To hell with my royal blood._

Prompto's blue eyes suddenly widened in understanding, and shaking his head in denial, the blond said earnestly, "No way, man. Not gonna let you pull that card. None of this is your fault, bro. And besides, if I'm not allowed to apologize than neither are you. Sorry, dude. Those are the rules."

 _Says you. I don't remember agreeing to that._

Noctis gave his golden-haired friend an impatient look, and resting his hands on his knees, he said in a heated voice, "Even you can't deny the only reason you got caught up in all of this is because of me."

"Sorry to burst your ego there, bro, but no, that's not why," Prompto said quietly, turning away from him. "I got caught up in all of this because I chose to come with you. It wasn't like you forced me into it. I didn't have to agree to this. I came because I wanted to, not because I had to."

"Still, it shouldn't have happened. I should've..."

"What, warp striked him to death?" Prompto joked, sounding much more like his usual self as the smile on his face finally reached his eyes. "Somehow I don't think that would've helped our cause any, bro."

Noctis shook his head, still frustrated with himself, and letting his gaze wander, he murmured, "Obviously I need more training."

"Huh?" Prompto asked, scratching the back of his golden head in confusion. "You want Gladio to beat you up even more? You feeling okay, Noct?"

Noctis ignored the blond, and keeping his voice low, he said bitterly without thinking, "I was too surprised to react, too slow to step in..."

 _How am I supposed to protect my whole damn kingdom and all of my people if I can't even protect one guy? A guy who's one of the most important people in the world to me. What the hell kind of prince am I?_

"Hey, come on, man," Prompto said gently, resting his elbow on the boot that was still propped on the arm of his chair. "Don't beat yourself up about it. What's done is done, dude. It could've been worse than it was. It's not like he tried to kill me or anything."

Noctis shrugged, and glaring out at the darkness, he said in a tight voice, "Somehow this was almost more disturbing than him attempting to murder you."

 _At least if he_ had _tried to kill you, it would've given me grounds to kill him first._

Prompto looked flustered at his words, and glancing hesitantly at him, the blond said timidly, "Is it...really that important to you?"

Noctis stared at his friend, not trusting himself to speak, and unable to look away from the other man, he managed to choke out, "What do you think?"

"I...yeah," Prompto whispered, turning a deep shade of red. "Dumb question."

Noctis could still feel the blond's arm resting comfortably on his boot, and nudging his friend's elbow with his foot, he said firmly, "Dammit, Prompto, would you stop looking at me like that? Listen...you haven't done anything wrong, you nerd. I'm not mad at you. I just..."

"It's Ardyn, I know," Prompto replied, his voice catching slightly on the chancellor's name. "In my head, it makes sense, but I...you know I'm not really all that confident about this sort of stuff. When you stormed off like that..."

"You thought it was somehow your fault and that I was blaming you."

"A bit, maybe," Prompto mumbled, averting his gaze.

Noctis felt a searing flash of white hot anger at Ardyn, his fingers unconsciously flexing as he imagined wrapping them around the chancellor's throat, and glancing at the blond, he said quietly, "Nothing about this is your fault, and I never wanna hear you say that again. The last person I'd ever get mad at is you."

Prompto was biting at his lower lip, the look on the blond's face indicating that he was wrestling with his own insecurities, and nodding his head, the self-conscious man stammered, "Y-yeah, it's cool. I was just being stupid. I know you've got my back. We're good like that."

"You're damn right we are," Noctis shot back, his tone leaving no room for argument.

A comfortable silence settled between them, effectively erasing the tension from earlier, and sensing that Prompto wanted something from him, he kept his expression neutral, his sapphire gaze shifting in the direction of the caravan and the item shop, where he assumed Gladio was still hanging out with the two hunters at the counter. Whatever that something was, he wasn't going to force it. Prompto needed to come to him, and if that meant he had to wait, then dammit he was going to wait.

"No one's...ever done something like that to me before, at least not that I can remember," Prompto finally admitted after some time, looking both embarrassed and ashamed over the incident. "I...wasn't even sure how to react."

The blond was having some trouble meeting his eyes, and realizing what the problem was, he said firmly, "Don't let one experience ruin the way you view other people. Look at all these travelers at the outpost, just doing what they can to get by. Ardyn's one asshole in a crowd of good people. There's always gotta be that guy, and he's definitely the jerk nobody wants to hang with."

Prompto laughed, and managing a small smile, the blond said, "Ain't that the truth. I know you're right, it just...sucks."

"Hell yeah, it sucks," Noctis agreed, making a face. "No argument there. I get why it bugs you so much, but...dammit, how do I put this. Listen, no offence or anything, but sometimes you're a little...too trusting, but that doesn't mean I want you to be suspicious of everyone either. I don't want you to give up that way you have of seeing the good in everyone. It's part of what makes you special. Part of what makes you, you. Just...stay on your guard a bit more, especially around creeps like Ardyn."

For some reason Prompto was staring oddly at him, and as a slow smile began to turn up the corners of his mouth, the blond said lightly, "You know, dude, you're pretty good at this whole making a speech thing. Ignis and Gladio might have had their reservations in the past, but I think you're gonna make a damn good king."

 _The hell?_

Noctis blinked, and doing his best to hide his sudden embarrassment, he glared at the blond and muttered, "Shut up."

"Dude, you're blushing," Prompto teased, laughing at his expense. "Where's my camera when I need it."

"Take that photo and I'll shove that camera up your ass," Noctis shot back, punching the blond playfully in the shoulder.

Prompto managed to catch himself before tumbling out of the chair, and growing serious again, the blond said softly, "It caught me by surprise just as much as it did you. There's no way you could have done anything to stop him, but I-I...thanks, buddy. That means a lot to me."

Noctis nodded, feeling a sudden spark of affection for his golden-haired friend, and resting his elbows on his knees, he glanced at the blond and said casually, "You alright?"

Prompto rubbed self-consciously at his bare arms, as if trying to ward off a sudden chill, and using his shoulder to brush anxiously at his cheek, his actions indicating that he was attempting to scrub away the unpleasant memory of Ardyn's near touch, the blond avoided his eyes and said, "I-I'm good."

"You sure?" Noctis asked, frowning suspiciously at his friend.

 _Real convincing._

Prompto shrugged, and fiddling with his phone, the blond said hesitantly, "Y-yeah, except...you know what you said about only letting people touch me when I wanted them to? I...could really use some of that right now, if you don't mind."

There was simply no way to reply to such a heart-wrenching request, at least not with words, which was why Noctis didn't even try. Instead, he held out his arm, and letting out a sound that was a cross between a laugh and a choked sob, Prompto quickly leaned into his side again, the blond's head once again coming to rest against his rib cage. Immediately, he wrapped the offered arm around Prompto's trembling shoulders, and resting his hand on the back of his friend's golden head, he said simply, "Take your time."

 _So this was what you wanted. Took you long enough to spit it out._

Noctis knew this was Prompto's way of reassuring himself that a simple touch didn't have to define his reality and that human contact was still something he could count on, despite Ardyn's pathetic attempt to toy with him. It was a testament to the blond that being able to reach out to others without any hesitation was a reliable source of comfort he could still indulge in when needed, and knowing that Prompto trusted him with such an important task, that he was first and foremost above everyone else, created a feeling inside his chest that he knew he would never be able to voice with words.

 _Especially since the feeling is mutual.  
_

They stayed that way for a while, Prompto's arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and soaking in the comforting warmth of his body, the blond shifted a bit closer and murmured, "Funny, how this feels so different."

"Helps that I'm not a creep like him."

Prompto laughed, gazing fondly at him in the darkness, and as that terrible shadow finally disappeared from his eyes, the blond said, "Like night and day, bro. Not even close."

"Good to know."

Staring down at the golden head resting comfortably against his side, the glow of the spotlights making the other man look eerily vulnerable in the evening gloom, Noctis suddenly felt a terrible sense of foreboding in his heart. What if Ardyn wasn't quite done with Prompto yet? Perhaps that little stunt at the caravan was only the beginning of something much more dark and sinister, meaning the worst was still to come.

 _I'd like to see the bastard try. Unless he has a death wish, he might want to keep his distance._

Unable to stand the thought of Ardyn coming anywhere near Prompto again, Noctis quickly pulled the blond up onto the table, causing the other man to glance at him in surprise, and doing his best not to let his feelings show, he motioned for the blond to move closer, the words he would have used otherwise getting stuck in his throat.

Surprisingly, despite having been hustled out of his seat so quickly, Prompto somehow managed to catch his phone on time before it hit the ground, and sitting comfortably by his side, despite the question in his bright blue eyes, the blond proceeded to lean against his shoulder with familiar ease. In an uncharacteristic display of affection, Noctis reached out to hug the other man as hard as he could against his chest, as if that would somehow keep his troubling thoughts at bay, and fingers clenching tightly around the fabric of his friend's jacket, he said carefully into the blond's shoulder, "We'll let Ardyn have the queen bed tonight. You and I can sleep in our bedrolls on the floor between Ignis and Gladio. Sound good?"

"You mean...on the ground between the two twin beds," Prompto said slowly, immediately catching on to what he was thinking. "Yeah, I...t-that's good."

Noctis hadn't failed to notice the slight tremor in his friend's voice, and rubbing the blond's back in reassurance, he said quietly in the other man's ear, "Stay close to me tonight."

"R-right, yeah," Prompto murmured into his neck. "I can do that."

"Sleep facing me. Gladio will watch your back."

"Y-yeah, he's good like that."

 _You better stay close to me cause I'm not letting you outta my sight._

Noctis gently patted his friend's back, and maintaining a neutral tone, he said, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right next to you the whole time."

"Promise?" Prompto whispered, pressing against him as if he thought his prince was going to suddenly up and disappear in a flash, leaving him to the mercy of the chancellor.

"Hell yes," Noctis whispered back, his words fierce. "I won't let that bastard make the same mistake twice."

 _And if he tries anything during the night, I can't promise my hand won't slip if I just so happen to summon a blade or two by accident. Funny how that happens sometimes..._

Prompto visibly relaxed at his words, and shuddering in his arms, the blond mumbled, "It's stupid, but I feel...dirty somehow. Unclean."

 _Son of a..._

Noctis had to physically restrain himself from going after Ardyn in a murderous rage, his limbs trembling with an unquenchable urge to slice the chancellor to pieces, and trying his best to sound calm, he said mildly, "Why don't you have a shower before bed? It'll probably make you feel better."

"But I..."

Prompto's words trailed off as he glanced uneasily at the caravan, the blond's slender body instinctively cowering even further into his embrace, and knowing exactly what was worrying his golden-haired friend, he said shortly, "I'll stand outside the door to the bathroom till you're finished. Besides, Ignis is already inside, and Gladio should be along any minute now."

"Still...could you?" Prompto asked, flushing at his own vulnerability.

Noctis was pretty sure Ardyn's interest in Prompto wasn't of a sexual nature, since the man was clearly incapable of harbouring any kind of romantic desire for anybody, but that didn't make him feel any less homicidal. If anything, the chancellor's unexplainable interest in the blond was even more dark and disturbing than the possibility of a sexual encounter, which wasn't something he wanted to think about. Regardless of what the truth might be, there was just something about Ardyn, something so twisted there were no proper words to describe the sensation that was setting his whole body on edge, and doing his best to hide his suspicions, he said fondly, "Since when have I ever been able to say no to you?"

"Never," Prompto replied, smiling slightly. "You're hopeless, bro."

Noctis chose to ignore that comment, and nudging the blond in the ribs, he said, "Come on, I'm thinking we've got an early start ahead of us tomorrow, and no offense, but you look like you could use some rest."

"I'll try, but...can't make any promises," Prompto replied, smiling weakly at him.

Noctis had already resigned himself to the fact that he wasn't going to sleep tonight, since every nerve in his body would be alert to Ardyn's presence in the caravan, his eyes and ears straining for the faintest sound or the slightest bit of movement coming from the chancellor's vicinity, but that didn't mean he wanted Prompto to suffer the same fate. The blond deserved a good rest, and knowing he was going to keep one hand on his friend's slim form at all times throughout the night, just to make sure the other man didn't go missing on him, he gently pulled Prompto towards him, allowing their foreheads to rest together. It was a familiar gesture, and once again placing his hand against the back of his friend's golden head, he said quietly, "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you, especially not that arrogant bastard."

"Same to you," Prompto murmured, once again brushing nervously at his cheek.

Noctis could tell the blond was still conscious of the chancellor's hand coming so close to his face, and wanting to erase that terrible image from his friend's mind, he pulled Prompto towards him and gently rested his dark head against the spot where Ardyn's slimy fingers had almost grazed the blond's skin. "Better?"

He could feel Prompto's pulse racing, the encounter with Ardyn still having an obvious effect on the blond, and swallowing hard, the skilled marksman slowly closed his eyes and said quietly, "Much better."

 _And don't you forget it._

"Come on. Let's get you warmed up and into bed."

Noctis quickly steered his golden-haired friend towards the caravan, taking extra care to make sure he kept one hand resting between the blond's shoulder blades the whole time as they weaved their way through the tables, and upon reaching the steps of the trailer, he suddenly sensed an unwanted presence hovering nearby, the unpleasant sensation making the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He could feel a pair of unsavory eyes watching them from around the corner of the caravan, and giving Prompto a gentle nudge, he said easily, "Go on, I'll be there in a minute."

Prompto glanced over his shoulder in surprise, and pausing on the step, the blond said hesitantly, "Something wrong, Noct?"

"Na, just wanna make sure we didn't leave anything important outside. Why don't you set out our bedrolls while you wait? You can have the longest shower you want after that. I'll just sit outside the door and play some King's Knight while I wait."

"Only if you harvest my Zell Tree for me," Prompto grudgingly replied, handing over his phone.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you want. Get going."

Noctis was reluctant to drop his hand from Prompto's back, the lack of physical contact making him feel suddenly uneasy and concerned for his friend's safety, but unfortunately he had no choice. There was something he had to do, and as Prompto disappeared inside the trailer, he turned his head slightly and said coldly, "I know you're there. You might as well come out and show yourself."

The man in question laughed softly in response, and stepping out from behind the caravan, Ardyn rewarded him with an enigmatic smile and said mildly, "You certainly do have some...interesting friends, your highness."

Knowing Ardyn had been watching them the whole time, even if the man hadn't stood close enough to hear what they were saying, caused the muscles in his shoulders to tense, but he refused to rise to the bait. Regardless of whether the chancellor had heard them or not, it was obvious the man had gotten the gist of their conversation, and that was something he could never forgive. Clearly, Ardyn was referring to Prompto, and getting straight to the point, he turned to gaze calmly at the door to the caravan and said in a dangerously low voice, "You might want to keep your hands to yourself if you don't wanna end up dead."

Without giving Ardyn a chance to respond, he quickly entered the trailer, letting the door slam shut behind him. No matter the chancellor's schemes, there were certain things he wasn't going to put up with, and what the man had done to Prompto ranked at the top of the list. If Ardyn wanted to toy with him, he could deal with that, but if the man ever did lay a hand on Prompto again, he was going to make damn sure he made due on his promise.

-End-


End file.
